Love Doctor
by Blunt Arrow
Summary: Okay, I've decided on my course of action, and nothing can change my mind! If I can't doctor myself, I can doctor my guildmates hearts! And if this self-induced mission distracts me from my inevitable death, then that's all the better! Watch out Fairy Tail, the Love Doctor has arrived!


**Set after the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

I was dying.

Porlyusica stood in front of my face more pinched than usual, but otherwise stoic. "It's a rare genetic disease known amongst mages. Rare because said mages usually die too young to have children to pass the disease onto. You have about six months before the symptoms worsen to the point of being bedridden, another three before you die." My Guilds Medical Advisors informs me, and I could barely listen. I was probably going into shock.

"… I'm sorry." She says suddenly, and my head shoots up in surprise. The cold and withdrawn Polyusia, apologizing? Wow, this must have been a unique day. Oh wait, we found out I have an uncurable disease that was quickly eating away from me, it really was a unique day. Hooray. But still, a number of emotions on the magical doctor's face was surprising. "My advice is to enjoy the time you have left with the people you love. I will inform Makarov-"

"No!"

My interruption was sudden and loud, making the pharmacist step back in surprise. There was a very real amount of fear in my voice. I couldn't let them know. Not yet. "Don't tell anyone, please! I- I can't, not yet… Please, Porlyusica." My voice becomes smaller near the end of the sentence. The woman frowns disapprovingly at the idea of keeping such a large secret from my guild mates but gives out a sigh at my pleading look.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality. If you don't want me to say anything, I won't. I swore an oath." The medic tells me with a resigned face. Huh, Porlyusica is an actual doctor, oath, and everything. I never knew that. Wait, why am I thinking about Porlyusica being an actual real doctor and not the fact I'm literally dying. Well, technically I've been dying all my life and just didn't know until know. But isn't everyone slowly dying from the moment they're born anyways? Hold up I should get back to the matter at hand; I'm dying an early slow death, not the regular long one!

Weirdly enough those thoughts cheered me up a tad and I left Porlyusica's house in a better mood (which was probably more shock than actually feeling better, but meh, I'll take what I can get) and after promising the woman that I'd come back for weekly checkups, along with refilling my newly made medical prescriptions. Hiding them while I'm on jobs with my friends will be hard.

* * *

I'm really no one special. The most interesting thing about me is that I'm a mage and that I'm a member of the countries (newly reinstated) strongest guild, Fairy Tail. But I wasn't all that strong of a fighter myself to be perfectly honest, I was still getting used the new changes that have popped up recently. Such as a ton of old members suddenly coming back from the dead.

You see I had only joined Fairy Tail about two years ago, about five years after Tenrou Island disappeared with all of our strongest and most beloved members with it. Or at least that's what I had been told before officially meeting them.

Wakaba had found me in the forest outside of Mongolia, fast asleep in the middle of winter almost buried by snow. He had supposedly freaked out thinking I was dead, which I nearly was. The smoker dragged my unconscious body to the Guildhall (the old crappy one, not the awesome new one we have now) out of panic. Thankfully the others were there and informed him that while I was near frozen to death, I was, in fact, alive.

They nursed me back to health and out of gratefulness I joined the guild and the rest, as they say, is history. They did do a background check on me (because supposedly the guild had been infiltrated by members of the magic council in the past) but obviously, I was clean enough to join their family. And family they were to me, no matter how silly, weak, and dirt poor they were. And goddammit I worked hard at trying to make money for the guild, even becoming their strongest member!

A title that I so easily lost when Team Tenrou came back it wasn't even funny. Not that I had really cared about it at the time (and to be honest I still don't care, but it's fun to gripe about) due to the fact living Fairy Tail legends walking around and stirring things up. I had mixed feelings about them at first, and I still do to a degree.

Their coming back was great in the way it made the 'old crew' so incredibly happy. I wanted them to be happy, they're my family. The moment the Tenrou crew had stepped into the guild was one of the most magical and happiest moments in my life. Not because of my own feelings, I had just been in awe, but because of how special it was to everyone else. They had been crying buckets were so happy. Romeo had even smiled, something I had been trying to get him to do the moment we met! Seeing things change for the better for them, their happiness, it meant to the world to me. For that, I was forever grateful to them.

But on the other hand getting used to these new people and dynamics so suddenly was hard. There were more petty reasons for me to dislike them as well. I had grown used to being Fairy Tails center of attention, being in the strongest, the one to often drive away Twilight Orge, and most dependable, I had made the most payments, and the one most babied, because while I wasn't as young as Romeo I was lot more cheerful and reminded them of those lost. Losing that so suddenly had grated on my nerves and jealousy had consumed me. I felt, still feel, ashamed of my feeling since I should just be happy almost literally all of our grief and problems had been resolved. But petty feeling were petty feelings.

But with a little help, I got over it. Getting to know the others without those childish feelings in the way had been great and I had made sure to go on a job with each of them ever since, just like had done with the 'old crowd'. I was also awesome to have people my own age around for once!

They were all my family and their happiness was the world to me. Which is why I made the decision I did. In the end, I know no matter what, they will grieve. They will be sad. It didn't even occur to me that they wouldn't grieve, I was a member of Fairy Tail, their family, they would. It was inevitable. I had spent two years watching Fairy Tail silently grieve for those lost, only keeping going with the hope they will be seen once again. I had seen the dark looks occasionally slide across everyone's faces when they looked at Lisanna, who they once thought of as dead. We had been lucky so far to not have any permanent death within the family, but it looks like I'm to be the first. Porlyusica, I knew, was a genius in her field from the stories the old cooks would tell, and if she said there was no cure, there was no cure. In a little under a year, I was going to die and leave everyone to their grief. I wanted them to be as happy as they are now for as long as possible, which why I'm not going to tell them just yet.

No, that's not the only reason. I could just leave Fairy Tail in a semi-harmless manner and let them think I'm still living my life, just somewhere else. But my love is a selfish thing and even if it will cause them an unimaginable amount of pain, I want to be with those I love until the end. So in my selfishness all I can do is prolong their happiness until the end, not having to deal with the greater end of their sadness myself.

'But I don't want them to be sad!' I thought to myself fiercely, hands clenched to my sides and looking down to the ground in frustration. Droplets of water landed on the ground below me. My thoughts had to lead me to tears. I furiously wiped them away, tears wouldn't help me now, I had to figure out a way to help my friends! I knew there was no way for them to not feel sad, feeling down when grieving was healthy and I wasn't about to take that away from them.

But there had to be some way to alleviate their grief! What can I do to help…? What heals grief? Wait, duh the thing that caused it in the first place, love! Being comforted by a loved one helps people a lot! Well, at my death they will take comfort in each other, but was that really intimate enough? No, the members of Fairy Tail, mostly the sensitive ones around my age, the older guys are tough, need more love, the strong passionate binding between two people! Yes! That's a perfect way to guarantee their happiness after my death, I have to hook them up! Probably with each other, since I can't be sure of trusting Non-Fairy's with my dear family members.

Okay, I have decided on my course of action, and nothing can change my mind! If I can't doctor myself, I can doctor my guildmates hearts! And if this self-induced mission distracts me from my inevitable death, then that's all the better!

Look out Fairy Tail, the Love Doctor has arrived!


End file.
